1. Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of channel tuning, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for automatic preset.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio system may include a radio receiver, a tuning device, and a set of preset buttons. A user may select a radio station by either adjusting the tuning device or by pressing one of the preset buttons. When the user selects a radio station by adjusting the tuning device, the user may have to remember the frequency channel of the radio station and spend time on searching for the particular frequency channel. On the other hand, using the preset buttons to select a radio station may be more convenient. Each of the preset buttons may be assigned to a frequency channel. When a preset button is pressed, the radio receiver may automatically be tuned to a pre-assigned radio station. As such, a user may save time in selecting radio stations when using the preset buttons.
A user may set up the preset buttons by using a conventional preset device. After a while, the listening habits of the user may change. The user may no longer be interested in those preset radio stations. Also, the user may find new favorite radio stations. If the user wants to change the preset button assignment, the user will need to manually reconfigure the preset buttons. Often, a user would like to assign preset buttons to those radio stations that are most listened to. In order to adjust conventional preset devices, the user will need to recognize the most listened-to radio stations and their corresponding frequency. However, the user often forgets the corresponding frequency channels of the most listened-to radio stations. As such, it is difficult for users to reconfigure the preset buttons by using conventional preset devices.
Thus, there is a need for a preset device that allows a user to automatically reconfigure the preset buttons.